


Dj Got Us Falling In Love

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: It's Tony's birthday party and was better way to celebrate it then dancing with his favorite Norse god of Mischief?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Kudos: 27





	Dj Got Us Falling In Love

When Thor had told Loki that he had to come with him to a very important event of the Avengers, he never expected it to be a party for a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Loki scowled at the party music and sent daggers at Thor for somehow managing to trick him into coming here. Loki knew that Thor was aware of Loki not being happy with him, but then again he never was and Thor was too busy talking to that Jane Foster to care.

Loki huffed, leaning against the wall when the reason for this whole damned party saw him and walked over.

"Hey, Lokes. Why you hanging over here for?" Tony asked over the loud music.

"I was hoping to avoid a certain annoyance but it seemed to have found me," Loki said, rolling his eyes and Tony laughed.

"You can't avoid me forever, huh?" Tony grinned.

"I suppose not," Loki sighed, finally allowing a small smile. "Happy Birthday, Anthony."

Tony smiled back. "Call me Tony. So, did you get me anything?"

"Now why would you think I'd waste my time getting a present for a mere mortal like yourself?" Loki said giving Tony a mock bewildered look.

Tony chuckled. "You forgot didn't you?" He asked and Loki blushed embarrassed.

"Of course not. I just don't wish to give it to you here with everyone watching," Loki mumbled looking away from him at the other party guests.

"Ooh, gotcha," Tony said and winked, licking his lips seductively.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Anthony. That is definitely _not_ what I got you."

Tony just grinned as if he hadn't heard Loki. Suddenly his eyes went wide as the song changed to a new one and smirked. He grabbed Loki's hand, dragging him out to the dance area.

Loki yelped in surprise. "What in Odin's name do you think you're doing?!" He hissed.

Tony let go of Loki's hand facing him with a wide smile on his face. "I love this song! Dance!"

Loki cocked his head to the music.

_So we back in the club_   
_With our bodies rockin' from side to side_   
_(si-side to side)_

A scowl found its way onto Loki's face in disgust. "This music is horrid, Anthony."

Tony laughed. "Just dance! Come on!"

_Thank God the week is done_   
_I feel like a zombie gone back to life_   
_(ba-back to life)_

Ignoring Loki Tony started dancing, rocking his hips back and forth, his hand in the air. Loki felt the corner of his mouth twitch at the man's enthusiasm.

_Hands up, and suddenly_   
_we all got our hands up_   
_No control of my body._

Tony looked at him, still dancing and mouthed the next words to him, that grin never falling.

_Ain't I seen you before?_   
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_   
_Eyes, eyes, eyes_

Tony winked and Loki rolled his eyes at the man who continued dancing, not seeming overly concerned at the fact that Loki wasn't, nor was anyone else beside Thor and Jane.

_'Cause baby tonight,_   
_D-J got us fallin' in love again!_   
_Yeah, baby tonight,_   
_D-J got us fallin' in love again_

"Come on, Loki! Dance! You look stupid just standing there!" Tony shouted at him over the music and Loki glared.

He wanted him to dance?

Fine.

_So dance, dance,_  
 _Like it's the last,_  
 _Last night of your life, life_  
 _Gon' get you right_  
 _'Cause baby tonight,_  
 _D-J got us fallin' in love agai_ n

Tony mouth had fallen open in shock as he watch Loki move so smoothly and so very sexy as fuck. The way he moved his hips had Tony's mouth watering and took his mind to places that it shouldn't.

Loki smirked at him, biting his lip and eyeing him under those long eyelashes.

_Keep downing drinks like there's_  
 _No tomorrow there's just right_  
 _Now, now, now, now, n-now, no_ w

Tony's throat felt tight like something was stuck in it, before shaking his head. He knew this was exactly what Loki wanted, trying to distract him.

Well, two could play at that game.

_Gonna set the roof on fire_   
_Gonna burn this mother fucker_   
_Down, down, down, down, do-down, down_

Tony had his hands on his hips, shaking his ass in Loki's direction, effectively making the god gap. He went over to him and smirked at the shocked look, licking his lips.

_Hands up, when the music drops_   
_We both put our hands up_   
_Put your hands on my body_

Tony grabbed Loki's hips, pulling him close and looking up at Loki's poisonous green eyes that were looking at him in surprise, but Loki didn't pull away from him.

_Swear I seen you before_   
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_   
_Eyes, eyes, eyes_

Tony grinned, and started dancing at the same time Loki did, pretending not to notice the sexy wave of Loki's hips and sent not so subtle flirty looks his way.

_'Cause baby tonight,_   
_D-J got us fallin' in love again_   
_Yeah, baby tonight,_   
_D-J got us fallin' in love again_

Tony's eyes went wide in shock as Loki turned and actually _grinded_ his ass against Tony's groin. A moan slipped past Tony's lips before he could stop it, instantly turned on.

_So dance, dance,_   
_Like it's the last,_   
_Last night of your life, life_   
_Gonna get you right_   
_Cause baby tonight,_   
_D-J got us fallin' in love again_

Tony put his hands on Loki's hips, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning again as the raven haired man grinded against him even harder.

Damn him for being so fucking good at this. Tony's concentration was slowly slipping away.

_Usher, don't lie_   
_Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil_   
_Get it baby? Hope you catch that like T-O_   
_That's how we roll, my life is a movie, and you just TIVO_

Tony smirked easily recognising the lyrics had turned to Spanish, but was distracted again as Loki pulled away from him, a taunting smirk on his face and his green eyes flashing mischievously.

Tony had a feeling he wasn't the only one who understood the lyrics.

_Mami got me twisted' like a dreadlock_   
_She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock_   
_Yabadabadoo make her bedrock mami on fire, (psh) red hots_

Tony snorted at the lyrics. What the hell did this have to do with the point of the song? A stupid grin found his way onto his face which got even wider and struggled not to laugh as he saw Loki's horrified expression.

_Bada bing bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room_   
_I'm a hustler baby, but that you knew, and tonight it's just me and you_

Next minute, Loki had captured his attention (once again) by _twerking_ his ass at him and damn was he good at twerking, holy shit. What else could this guy do?

_'Cause baby tonight, the D-J got us fallin' in love again_   
_Yeah, baby tonight, the D-J got us fallin' in love again_

Tony grabbed Loki's hand, pulling him toward him so they were centimeters apart. Tony had a hand on Loki's waist while he placed the other on Loki's cheek.

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_   
_Gon' get you right_

Tony's eyes met Loki's and his breathing slowed at the intense gaze that Loki stared at him with.

_'Cause baby tonight, the D-J got us fallin' in love again_   
_Yeah, baby tonight, the D-J got us fallin' in love again_

Tony started to lean forward at the exact same time Loki did, never breaking eye contact.

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_   
_Gonna get you right_

Tony's eyes slid shut and glimpsed Loki doing the same, still moving towards him.

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

Their lips met.

"Happy birthday, Anthony," Loki murmured against his lips.

"Thanks, Reindeer Games," Tony mumbled back.


End file.
